Never Traded Hearts
by SomeDizzyDreamerxxo
Summary: After the Trio fights that final battle together Ron starts to question if there is more between Harry and Hermione than just friendship and he asks Harry to switch places with him to find out. PLEASE R&R!
1. Winning a Hopeless Battle

**Never Traded Hearts**

_Summery: But after the "Trio" fights that final battle together Ron starts to question if there is more between Harry and Hermione and asks Harry to switch places with him to find out.  
_  
Chapter 1: Winning a Hopeless Battle

"Harry, I love you." Hermione's lips whispered.

"I love you too, Hermione. Take care of Ron."

Harry walked the rest of the way through the wet and dark path leading the way to the moment that will prove if he really is "The Chosen One." It will be the moment whether or not he will remain "The Boy Who Lived." Ron's eyes flew open at the sound of Harry's scream and Hermione's gasp.

"He has to do this on his own." she told herself softly.

"Hermione, what's going on?" Ron said, slowly leaping to his feet.

Tears were running down Hermione's cheeks. Ron pulled her closely to him.

"Hermione, he's going to be fine." Ron said unsurely, looking up that once dark path.

It was now glowing from red to blue.

"I'm so scared for him, Ron."

"Hermione, remember. We've been there for him through our six years at Hogwarts. It's our last year here and he is going to be there."

"Ron, that's it! We've been there for him, and he needs us now. If he has to go then we are going with him."

Hermione grabbed his hand and ran up that same long path Harry run up. When the path came to an end Hermione and Ron found Harry and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Voldemort, lying on the ground yards apart from eachother. They ran to his side.

"Hermione, Ron, I told you not to come!"

"No, we are not going to let you fight this alone!" Hermione pushed on.

"How touching! I'll kill you all!" Voldemort siad.

Hermione and Ron went on either side of Harry, and all three gripped their wands with both hands. Everyone yelled the Killing Curse. The lights all met in the middle. They were all evenly matched. Voldemort's blue light and the separate three rows of red lights coming from each person of the "Golden Trio's" wands.

"Why is it not more powerful?" Hermione cried.

"Just keep trying!" Harry yelled.

By the second Hermione, Ron and Harry were getting weaker and weaker, and the blue light was taking over the red light.

"We're not going to win." Ron said shakingly.

"Don't say that!" Hermione yelled.

"Why is this not working?" Harry said with his eyes shut tightly, grinding his teeth.

"We are together. Why is it not helping?" Hermione said, "No, we aren't! Ron, hold your wand and grab a hold of Harry's wand."

He did so and so did Hermione. They put all three wands next to eachother. The red light grew. The sky turned red and over took the blue light completely. Then suddenly all three of them fell to the ground.

Hours later Harry's eyes wiped open.

"Where? What happened." he said.

He looked to his side to see Hermione lying in the bed next to him and Ron on the other side of him. He was in the Hogwarts hospital wing.

"Harry, the war is over."

Harry looked to the foot of his bed. Professor McGonagall was standing there.

"We-we did?"

"Yes."

"I-well. I don't know what exactly to say." Harry stuttered.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be able to say something now; Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley are waking up. Congratulations." McGonagall said then walked out of the Wing.

"We won?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, we won." Harry said calmly.

"Maybe this year at Hogwarts it'll be normal." Ron said.

"Maybe…"

Then the three of the looked at eachother and started to scream things like 'We won!' and 'It's finally over!'

Hope you liked that... The next chapter will get more into the plot stated...


	2. A Familiar Emotion

Chapter 2: A Familiar Emotion

They're hands were entwined while under a large flow of giggly laughter. He just stared at them, wondering why they had become suddenly so friendly. And for some reason his hands were clenched and his palms were sweaty. His mind was racing with the same thoughts that were filling his head, "Why is this happening so suddenly? What's going on?" Then all of a sudden Ron surfaced. Hermione and Harry were standing in front of him waving their hands infront of his face. They're hands had finally removed the imaginary glue that had held them together.

"Ron?" said Hermione in a sing-songy type voice.

"Sorry, just…thinking," Ron said, staring at the pair.

It was as if they didn't noticed that he knew. They were all over eachother and it's like _they_ didn't even know. Yes, maybe this year will be different, normal, but there was a big chance that it wasn't. Normal isn't a word usually used at Hogwarts. _Normal _people can't hang you by your ankle at the ceiling._ Normal _people couldn't make things levitate. Certainly _normal _people didn't carry wands and have magic at the tips of they're fingers. But if normal people fell in love, I guess Ron was about to be a _normal_ person.

"Come on, Ron. Lets get up to bed," Harry said, pulling Ron from off the arm chair.

Ron was being awkwardly as he trailed behind Hermione and Harry while walking up the spiral staircase, and they seemed to notice.

"What's up with you, Ron?" asked Hermione, turning her head to face him but still walked up the steps beside Harry.

"Nothing," he answered.

Hermione just brushed it off and linked arms with Harry happily. At that Ron's vision blurred instantly. He suddenly felt dizzy and that sweat threw itself on his palms again. He had his eyes fixed on they place where their arms met. He suddenly became rather…jealous. An emotion that Ron had a good relationship with from Hermione with Krum and McLaggen to Harry and his fame now with the sparks that flew between his best friends. He again got knocked out of his trance by Hermione briefly kissing Harry on the cheek.

"Good Night, Ron," she said bluntly then walked into the girls dorms.

"Night," he whispered. "You get a kiss and I get a 'Good Night, Ron'"

"You were in your spaced out state again. Maybe she was just trying to get your attention," suggested Harry.

"By kissing you? I highly doubt that she was trying to get my attention by kissing you."

"No, I meant by the 'Night, Ron' comment. What exactly are you talking about?" Harry said, pulling open their room door.

"Nothing. I guess I'm just tired."

Ron had a very sleepless night. He's mind was a swarm of thoughts all containing Hermione and Harry. His head was pounding in the morning.

"Rough night?" Harry asked on their way to breakfast.

"Why do you think that?" asked Ron, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"For one thing your eyes are beat red and your hair's a mess."

"Well, I was think most of the night. So, yes you can say…"

"Hello, Harry. Ronald, what's the matter? Did you have trouble sleeping?" asked Hermione genuinely.

Ron always felt a sense of warmth in her voice.

"Um, sure."

"Well, hurry and eat then we'll all go back to the Gryffindor Common room and you can have a little nap. You're a mess!" said Hermione, franticly trying to get Ron and Harry to eat.

After their brief breakfast the three of them when into their Common room. Ron was having a hard time trying to fall asleep with Hermione and Harry staring him hard in the face.

"Can you just not do that?" he said.

"Sorry," they both said in unison.

The two of them backed their way onto a nearby couch. Then the fiddling of hands and soft giggles started to become known again. Ron slapped is eyes shut. But the giggling grew louder and louder. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and just stood up and stormed out of the Common room. Harry and Hermione went chasing after him.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled up the corridor.

Harry caught up to him and pulled him aside, Hermione close behind.

"What's going on with you lately?" Harry asked, sounding really worried.

"Yeah, Ron, you're not getting enough sleep, you're really spaced out. I'm worried about you," Hermione said in her most fragile voice.

"Doesn't seem like it, now does it?"

"I'm sorry, Ron. Come on. Me and Harry will be quiet. Just take a little nap before class."

"No time," Ron said, pointing at his watch. "Besides, I'm fine now. I promise."

"Are you sure?" asked Harry, tapping Ron on the shoulder.

"Positive." 

Just like the voice in the back of Ron's head had told him, he knew he wouldn't be able to make the up without falling asleep at least once. And the voice in the back of his head was right, and it was going to be right about some other things as well. That night Ron was determined to get a full night sleep. But Harry had other plans.

"You've been acting so odd, Ron," Harry mentioned, sitting in his own bed.

"Why's that?"

"Do you fancy Hermione?" he blurted.

"Of course not!" Ron gasped, trying not to make contact with Harry's glance.

"Are you sure because everytime I'm with her or something you seem to run off or get sidetracked."

This time Ron was stuck. He's ears started to turn red. He was extremely relived that the room was quite dark.

"Well, I-I guess I've just been a little odded out by it all," he stumbled over his words.

"By what?"

"You and her and been suddenly more... friendly. You and my sister were dating. What ever happened to that?" said Ron, his voice more stern.

"I don't know. We took a break from eachother because of the whole Voldemort threatening my life situation. Now, I'm just wondering if it'll all fall back into place. I do still really love your sister, Ron."

"Harry, I _may _have feeling for Hermione," Ron said in the softest voice possible.

"Thought so."

"Since around third year, but I could never bring myself to say that I _liked_ her."

"I could sense that there was something going on between you both," said Harry, barely awake.

"Between us? I never noticed anything between me and her. I think she fancies you."

Ron heard Harry bolt up in his bed.

"Doubt it," he said plainly.

"I really think she does. You two have been acting…"

"I know, friendly. I think its because Voldemort is finally gone and she can loosen up more towards me because he's not endangering my life anymore."

Harry then lay back down in his four poster bed.

"Harry, you're my best mate, right?" said Ron, breaking the brief silence.

"Last time I checked, yes."

"Could I ask you a favor?"

"Sure."

Ron could not believe he was going to say this but, "Will you switch placed with me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Like we could make that Polyjuice Potion and we could change places for a little bit. I just want to see if Hermione likes me."

"Ron, simply ask her."

"Please, Harry." he begged.

"Fine."

"Really?" Ron said in utter disbelief.

"Yes, if you let me sleep."

"Right, g'night." Ron said right before drifting off into his own sleep.


	3. Your Stupid Idea

Chapter 3: Your Stupid Idea

The unwanted sun beamed into Harry, Ron, and the other boys' dorm room. Half pulled themselves out of bed and the other half just pulled the covers over their heads. Neville, Dean and Seamus all had left the room by the time Harry and Ron got out of bed.

"So are you really going to change with me?" Ron asked, switching from night cloths to his Hogwarts robes.

"Course I will. This year will be boring without something to do," Harry replied, also changing his cloths, "But I still want to know why you don't just ask her if she likes you."

"It's not that simple," said Ron.

The two boys were finally dressed, and now were headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. They slowly walked down the steps, going into the Gryffindor Common room.

"Oh but it is that simple," Harry protested.

"How long did it take you to tell Cho your feelings for her? What about Ginny?" Ron said in a harsh whisper.

"That's different. Cho just did something to me. I was always nervous around her, and Ginny was your sister. Of course I couldn't tell her. She was going out with Dean at the time too. But I mean this is Hermione. We've been friends with her for so long."

"That's just it!" Ron shouted which echoed up and down the steps, "It's Hermione!" he whispered, "I can't tell her I like her because it might tamper with our friendship."

"Oh that's rubbish! Hermione and you have been fighting forever."

Ron stepped in front of Harry making him stop on that step.

"This fight would be different. It would be my fault! She would be too nervous to ever speak to me again."

"Do you honestly believe that?" asked Harry, pushing passed Ron.

"Yes," he said plainly.

"Fine, whatever you think. I think you should just walk up to her and say, 'Hermione, d-' Oh hello, Hermione."

Harry and Ron reached the bottom of the staircase to find Hermione standing by the Common Room entrance waiting for the two.

"Hello. Come on, you two. Breakfast has started," Hermione said.

"Alright," they said in unison.

The whole way to the Great hall Hermione walked infront of Harry and Ron. Harry hastily threw glances from Ron to Hermione, then nodded. Ron just nodded 'No' back to him everytime it happened. Hermione really had no idea what the two were doing behind her back. She was used to them acting like hopeless idiots. So, she just let them act the way they normally did.

"Do either of you think this year will be different?" Hermione asked, suddenly stopping. "You know with Dumbledore, Snape, and Malfoy gone, and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named defeated."

"Yes," said Harry.

"Just wondering. I'm just glad Hogwarts didn't shut down, and I'm glad you decided to come back, Harry." Hermione rambled.

"That was after Voldemort was killed." 

Ron still gave a little twitch.

"True." said Hermione, started to walk down the stairs again, "Now enough talking, lets get to breakfast."

Hermione was so far down the stairs. Ron decided to talk to Harry again about her.

"See? She's crazy about you," Ron said in one of his gloomiest voices.

"No, she's just worried about me. You're such a git! Why do you think everything Hermione says to me is an article of her love towards me?" Harry said softly, looking forward towards her, trying to see if she gave their conversation any source of interest which meant she must be listening, but no spark of interest came her way.

"It is."

"It's because she does love me, as a friend. Ron, you're blowing this out of proportion. This whole Polyjuice potion idea of yours is stupid.""Hurry up!"

Hermione's voice roared from the doors of the Great Hall. She was standing there with her arms crossed, tapping her foot on the hard floor. Ron and Harry saw and bolted down the steps.

"Five minutes ago you said you wanna do my idea because you don't want this year to be boring," said Ron, running beside Harry down the steps.

They finally got to Hermione. Then they entered the Hall together, where there were most students from the school eating breakfast. The trio sat at their normal place at the Gryffindor table. Harry grabbed a piece of toast and continued his conversation with Ron.

"I'm helping you because you're my friend! But I still think your idea is stupid," he said in a whisper because Hermione was right next to him.

"Are you still going to go though with it?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Yes. It will most likely take about from a month and a half to two months because Potions are not my best subject."

Harry threw a look from Ron to Hermione.

"In the meantime," Harry whispered very softly, "You have to keep Hermione busy so she doesn't find out what we are doing."

Ron leaned back to look at Hermione, and he was caught. But she just smiled at him as his face turned red.

"Alright."


	4. Late Night Question

A/N: hollow13, yes I know the first chapter with them winning the battle was really easy but I just wanted to get the point across that the battle has been won and they did it together... Thanks everyone for the comments... I'll try to update all my stories every weekend, check out the others too...

Chapter 4: Late Night Question

Harry's hand grasped around the bottle. He was sneaking out a bottle of a needed ingredient for the potion.

"Hurry up, Harry! I hear someone coming," Ron whispered into the crack of the ingredients cabinet.

He saw a shadow of someone creeping up the barely lit corridor. He started to tip lightly on the door.

"I'm coming! Let me just get something," Harry whispered.

Ron saw a bush of curly brown hair turn the corner.

"Okay, I'm done," Harry said, pushing door open slowly.

Hermione smiled at Ron. He pushed the ingredients closet shut, throwing Harry backwards as he fell onto the latter.

"Hermione," Ron said acting innocent.

Ron was so nervous, but not about Hermione finding out that Harry was stealing ingredients from the supply closet behind him but because it was Hermione. Ron suddenly always felt a bit nervous around her.

"Is someone in the potions closet?" Hermione asked, feeling suspicious just by the look on Ron's face.

"No, Hermione, I think that you and I should take a walk," said Ron, pulling Hermione away from that door.

"Um-sure."

They walked down the empty corridor. Ron turned his head and saw Harry run out of the ingredients closet. He saw Hermione looking at him and he smiled at her, feeling his cheeks start to grow to a blush. The silence was killing them. Finally they started to talk.

"Well…" Hermione said.

"Er…" Ron said at the same time as Hermione.

"Ron, why exactly were you standing by that closet anyways?"

"Did you know that I sleep walk. I didn't realize that until now."

"Oh well, no I didn't know that. Now that I think about it I really didn't want to know," Hermione said, suddenly stopping.

"Funny, Hermione. Why are you up so late?"

"Oh I was in the library and I guess I lost track of time," she said, holding up the slam pile of books she was holding.

"Here, let me get that," said Ron, taking the books from her.

"Oh alright."

Ron was acting a little, nicer. Hermione felt a bit strange but she kinda liked seeing Ron's nicer side more often.

"Ron, where is Harry?"

_Now suddenly she's caring so much about Harry, is she? I knew it was going to end up in a talk about him, _Ron though.

"Why?"

"Oh I was just wondering. Harry is usually always with you," Hermione said.

"Right," Ron said but though, _You could tell that she likes him. In the middle of a conversation with me she brings him up._

"Ron, is there something wrong? You look a tad bit out of it today," Hermione said gently.

"I'm fine. I was just going to ask you if there was something going on between you and H-"

"Hermione! Ron! What are you two doing up at this time of night?" Nearly-Headless Nick said, floating down that same hall.

"Nothing, Sir Nicolas, we were just on our way back to the Gryffindor Common room," Hermione answered.

"Okay, I was just wondering because it is a little late."

"Good Night," Ron and Hermione said.

They walked again to the Common Room in complete silence. After getting into the Common Room they saw Harry sitting on the couch apparently waiting for the pair.

"Hermione, Ron, I-I was wondering where you were," Harry said, trying his hardest not to burst out into large fits of laughter.

"I found Ron roaming the hallways alone and we decided to walk back here together," Hermione answered.

"Oh. Well come on, Ron. Lets get to bed." Harry said, sharing a quiet smile.

"No, you go up. I have to ask Ron something." Hermione said, pushing Harry to the stairs.

Ron just stood there completely bewildered. What exactly did she want to talk to him about? Hermione glided back over to Ron. He was keen on trying not to look nervous. She was going to make him spill, tell her everything that he knew, about the Polyjuice potion, about why he was really out in the hallway so late at night, everything. His hands started to sweat. He knew he was going to break until…

"What were you going to ask me before Nick interrupted?" she said, crushing Ron's image of himself fainting under her pressuring him to talk.

"Oh, it was nothing. I was going to ask 'what's the matter with you and that stupid library?' You are always there."

"Ronald, just because I love that feeling of taking in knowledge doesn't mean there is something wrong with that."

Ron respected that statement. He knew this was the girl that he's known since his first year at Hogwarts, and he didn't want her to change.

"Good old Hermione." Ron said with a smile.

Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Go to bed, Ron. You're sounding delirious." 

He nodded and went up the stairs.


	5. Hermione's Day Off

Chapter 5: Hermione's Day Off

Harry and Ron walked slowly down the Spiral Staircase. Harry had already started the Polyjuice Potion, and now Ron was going to start on his half of the agreement.

"Ron, I'm going to go down to the girls' bathroom now to keep working on the potion," Harry said. "So, you're going to have to keep Hermione preoccupied. It's hard enough to never see her but to stay in a bathroom all day with Moaning Myrtle now that's Hell." 

"I'm sorry, Mate," Ron apologized.

"No, it's alright. Just make sure that she doesn't find out what we're doing!"

"Right."

"Even if I'm going to go mad," Harry whispered to himself.

They marched down the steps where Hermione was at the bottom, facing away from them. Harry softly gasped and froze in his place. He pulled himself to the wall and urged Ron to keep walking. As he did, Hermione turned around. His heart skipped a beat, then another, and then before he knew it, his heart felt like it wasn't beating at all.

"Ron!" Hermione jolted happily. "Where's Harry?"

"I don't know."

Harry stood there on the steps, trying not to make himself heard or seen.

"Oh, I'd better go start studying for the N.E.W.T.S.," she said.

"Hermione, we just started school!" Ron exclaimed in sheer disbelief.

"So? I want to be ready for the test," she said, proceeding to the steps.

Ron saw the way she was going and grabbed her hand, "Wha-what are you doing?" said Hermione.

"Er," Ron started, looking at their hands and then letting her hand go. "If you're going to study until the actual N.E.W.T.S. come then let today be a pre-study day. Just for today lets have some fun!"

Hermione lightly laughed, "No, Ron. I don't think that that's a good idea."

"Blimey, Hermione! Stop thinking! Just for one day in your life put down your books," Ron pushed Hermione's books for out of her hand and onto the floor as she loudly gasped. "And forget about school."

"But…"

Ron put his index finger on her lips, "Please?"

Hermione smiled at him and nodded gently. They walked out of the room. Harry was still standing there on the staircase. He walked down the stairs again ready to leave the room, walking towards the portrait door. Then someone swiftly fly open the door, making Harry jump to the side to not be seen. Not to his surprise he saw Hermione walk in.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed.

"Let me just get a coat," she said patiently.

"NO!"

"Ron, what's the matter?" Hermione said, stopping to turn to him.

Harry was standing in clear view of Ron. Ron run to Hermione and pulled her to face the right side of the room where Harry was on the opposite of. He was standing a few feet behind Hermione.

"Take mine," Ron said, taking him coat off and putting it on her.

"No, I am capable of getting one for myself," Hermione said, handing it back to him.

"It's alright! I'm hot right now."

"Fine, if you insist."

Ron linked arms with Hermione and pulled her out of the room. He looked back at Harry as she started to put the coat on. Harry fell onto on of the chairs and sighed right as the door shut. Outside of the door Hermione and Ron walked down the corridor together. Hermione glanced down at hers and Ron's linked arms. She giggled nervously, making Ron look too. He's ears turned red and let her go.

"So, where are we going?" she asked, breaking the silence.

Ron actually had no idea of where the two could go.

"It's a surprise," he said at the top of his head.

"Alright."

He lead them out of the school. They started to walk to nowhere. Now Hermione could tell that he was just making them walk anywhere.

"Ron, you didn't have anything planned, didn't you?" she said.

"No, I'm sorry. I have no idea where we're going."

"It's alight. An unplanned day together might be fun. Come on. Lets go to the lake," Hermione said.

It was her turn to link arms with him. Once they got there they sat on the rocks next to the lake.

"Lets try to freeze it over." Hermione said abruptly.

"Don't you have to do something like that on the N.E.W.T.S.?"

"I just though that…"

"No."

"Fine. Well what do you want to do?"

He was flustered. He had nothing planned nor did she obviously.

"We could, um, talk," he said in a question like form.

"How about truth or dare?"

Ron laughed, "I'd've never though that you would say that, Hermione."

She just smiled at him and said, "Ron, truth or dare?"

"Um…Dare."

Hermione laughed, knowing that is what she though that's what he would pick. He didn't want to seem too wimpy by picking Truth, so he picked dare.

"Lets think. I dare you to jump into the water fully clothed."

"Is that all you've got?"

"Why? Do you want me to saw with no cloths?"

"No, neverwmind"

Ron picked himself up and ran into the lake, fully clothed. After a few seconds he got out. She could tell that he was shivering and cold.

"My turn," he said, sitting back on the rock beside her, dripping wet. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you in love with any of your friends?"

"Of course, I love you guys!" she said, looking at Ron facial expression made her rethink that sentence. "Ron, what…Truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Are you hiding something from me?"

Indeed, Ron was hiding everything from Hermione. Everything from this hidden Polyjuice potion plan to how freezing he was and to him completely falling in love with her. She just looked at him with a flood of curiosity filling her eyes. If he had to be honest he would say that he started to like her in their fourth year. When he saw her at the Yule Ball with Krum he got so jealous. But he hadn't really realized he loved her until last year. He might have been with Lavender but he was obviously in love with her. Ron would then say that he had a strong feeling that she was in love with Harry, and that they were making a Polyjuice potion to trick her into telling him if she was. So, it was now or never.

"I'm freezing!" he said.

"Sorry," Hermione said, pulling off his jacket and placing it on him, "Lets go in. You can change your cloth and we'll continue my pre-study day."

He nodded and walked with her as they headed inside.

XOXO

Hope that you liked that... Sorry it take a while for me to update... I have school and everything and I also have 2 other stories... But if you really want an update before anyone else check out my one site... Its in my profile, Magics Heart... I update there before anywhere else... and to all authors bring your stories... its a fanfiction site...


	6. Work On the Potion

Chapter 6: Work on the Potion

Harry was lodged in the girls' bathroom. He was working on the potion. Narrowingly escaping Hermione, he finally got to this bathroom. In his second year at Hogwarts he, Ron and Hermione had made a Polyjuice potion to become Crabbe and Goyle to find out If Malfoy knew anything about the Chamber of Secrets in the same bathroom, and there was something that Harry remember about Hermione turning into somewhat of a cat. 

Myrtle was hovering a little above Harry and as he was adding ingredients to the potion. She was humming happily and sighing admiringly every now and then. Harry wanted to throw the bottle that he was holding at her. But that would make everything worse and it wouldn't do any damage. She was being so horribly annoying already. This meant alot to Ron and Myrtle that going to end up messing everything up.

"Harry, I'm glad you decided to comeback." Myrtle said, flouting down beside Harry.

She started to giggle loudly. Harry turned sideways a bit and grabbed another ingredient. He rolled his eyes and softly sighed.

"Myrtle, I'm sorry but could you possibly leave? I'm not Hermione. I am not that great at making potions. I need quiet and I need to concentrate."

Myrtle started to weep, "You don't like me!"

"No, no, it's not that! I just really need to get this potion finished. I've been doing it for almost two weeks and I don't want that time to have been rubbish," Harry said.

The statement only made Myrtle cry louder. Harry just rolled his eyes again and shook his head.

"You hate me! You just think I'm a _nuisance_!" Myrtle said, her voice sounding high, harsh and raspy at the last word.

"Just leave him alone!" a voice that was entering the room said.

Harry and Myrtle turned to the doorway. Harry's heart jumped; Ginny was standing in the doorway. She walked into the room and shut the door behind her.

"Maybe he does hate you, just leave him be," she said.

Myrtle gasped and flew up into the air then hovered over a cubical and dived into the toilet sitting inside. Ginny smiled at Harry who smiled back. She slowly walked over to him and sat by his side, never loosing eye contact.

"Thanks. I was having a hard time doing this with her," Harry admitted dumping a bit of something slimy into the cauldron.

"No problem. Harry, what are you doing? Or should I say what are you making?" Ginny said, looking down dark green solution in the pot below the pair.

"Your stupid brother thinks that Hermione likes me," he said and to his surprise Ginny got patched of red on her cheeks.

"So he asked me to switch places with him with means of the Polyjuice potion."

Ginny laughed, "Now that sounds like Ron. That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. He should just ask her."

Harry smiled so widely. He hadn't smiled this much since him and Ginny were going together. She was smiling now to, just because she saw him smile.

"I've never seen you smile so much," she said softly, looking away.

"I have but that was when we were together."

"I remember. Harry, I still love you," she said so softly he could barely hear her, but that last phrase seemed so loud for him he would have though she was shouting it.

"I know," was all that he could say.

"I know? Is that it? I know!" Ginny yelled, standing up above him.

"Gin, I'm sorry. I still don't think it's safe. Voldemort may be gone but there are still other dangers out there."

"And you know what, Harry Potter, I still and never will care. I'd endanger everything just to be with you for a fraction of a second!"

"Ginny, I'm sorry."

"Yes. Fine. Have fun with this potion and being alone."

She stomped out of the bathroom and slammed to door. Harry threw one of the empty bottles on the floor so hard that it smashed into a million pieces out of frustration.

"Aren't you glad you have me here?" Myrtle asked, resting her head on her arms that were sitting on the stool to the toilet that she dove into.

"Get out, Myrtle!" Harry roared, throwing a bottle at her which did indeed go though her.

"I have never…"

Her voice trailed off and she dove back into the toilet. Harry just pushed it off his back and continued to work on the potion with guilt and anger building inside of him.

XOXO

Please join my HOMEPAGE site... (In my Profile) Magic Hearts! PLEASE and THANKS...


	7. Never Needed the Potion

Chapter 7: You Never Needed the Potion

For another day in a row Harry was missed at lunch. He as obviously working on the potion but only Ron and Ginny had the knowledge of that.

"Where is Harry, again?" Hermione exclaimed, sitting up straight in her seat to give the Great Hall a once over in search of her famous little friend.

"No idea," Ron said, dipping his face closer to his lunch.

Ron did however know where Harry was.

Flashback of days before

"Ron! I can't take it!" Harry said.

They were sitting in the girls' bathroom. Harry was on the floor working on the potion and Ron was sitting on a sink.

"Why, Mate?" Ron said.

Harry jumped up and walked over to Ron. He was giggling nervously, scratching invisible spots off his head. Harry pulled his collar farther away from his neck. Then he looked franticly around the room and looked back at Ron while running his fingers though his jet black hair. With a soft enthusiastic whisper filled with nervous chuckles he said, "Myrtle is driving me _mad_!"

Ron just stared at his friend. It did seem the madness was taking him over. He expected the worst, and that was Harry telling him that he was done making the potion.

Ron's image building in his head about having to tell Hermione himself his feelings for her and her laughing in his face was broken when Harry said, "I'm going to finish this potion! I'm going to do it now. I am going to miss class, meals, and sleeping. We are going to get this stupid potion done so that I can _LEAVE_!"

"I HEARD THAT! If you want me to leave you could just tell me," A voice coming from the corner of the bathroom nagged. "Although if you tell me you will have to put…"

Harry placed his hand over his face and shook his head. Ron looked up and saw Myrtle still ranting at him. Harry gave Ron a look that meant something along the fields as "_YOU SEE WHAT I MEAN!_" Ron lipped, "Thank you."

End of Flashback

The Great Hall was shushed by Professor or now Headmistress McGonagall's voice.

"Thank you, before we all part I'd like to bring up the fact that there has been a great theft perpetrated here at Hogwarts."

Ron gulped so loud that he could swear that at let five people had heard.

"There are ingredients missing from a few of the potion closets throughout our school."

Ron's ears were turning maroon.

"Notify any staff member if you see a theft in progress," she said then let them head back to their Common Rooms.

As the rest pulled away to leave, Hermione pulled Ron aside to talk to him about the things that were said at the end of lunch.

"Ron, do you know anything about these thefts?" she said, eyeing him very closely.

"No, why?" Ron said, trying to act as innocent as he could.

"Remember that one night? You were "sleep walking" and I saw you standing by the potions' closet. I'd say that is a bit suspicious, Ronald Bilius Weasley."

"Hermione Jane Granger, I think you are very highly mistaken. I _was_ sleep walking, and just because I was standing infront of the closet doesn't mean that I did anything. You saw! Was I holding anything?"

"No, no I'm sorry. Lets get back to the Common Room," she said, starting to walk.

"No, I'll be right there. I forgot something in the Great Hall."

She nodded and walked slowly away. Ron started in the direction of the Great Hall but ran in the opposite direction. He was going to the bathroom, the girls' bathroom where Harry was. Once he got there. He saw Harry walking into the hallway.

"Harry!"

Harry turned, looking shocked at Ron.

"Harry, McGonagall has noticed ingredients gone. If you're not more careful you might be caught," Ron said, panting with his hands on his knees.

"Well she can't find out now can she?" he said.

Harry turned the corner and "disappeared."

Hermione's POV

She nodded and walked away slowly. Then stopped and turned to see Ron walk towards the Great Hall then bolt in the opposite direction.

"Oh that boy is up to something!" she said, fiercely following him.

She had to admit that that one was a damn good runner because she was getting easily tired out already chasing him. Hermione decided to _walk fast_ in his trails and retain her breath for yelling to when she found out what he was up to. She stopped at the corner and saw Ron with someone. Harry. But then he turned the corner and Ron turned around.

End of Hermione's Rewind

Hermione walked madly towards Ron which shocked him greatly.

"Was that Harry?" she said, hands on her hips.

"No," he said; his voice mysteriously higher.

"I'm not mad, Ron. I just haven't seen him in a couple of day. He hasn't been in class, nor at any meals, or even in the Gryffindor Common Room. I just miss him." Hermione said; her voice softer and low.

"Oh, I mi-miss him too, but that wasn't him. It was som-some third year that called me a name and I went bolting after him and took points from his house."

Hermione nodded.

"So do you still have to go to the Great Hall?"

"No, but, look."

Ron pointed at the girls' bathroom. Hermione smiled obviously remembering their second year.

"Good year, don't you think?" Hermione said with a laugh.

"Oh, one-one of our bests. Not having to deal with you for a portion of it was heaven, and the fact you became a part-cat was hysterical!"

"Hilarious." Hermione said, clenching her fists and walking away angrily.

Ron grabbed her hand and said, "I was lost that year without you, Hermione."

Hermione turned and looked at him, almost in tears.

"Ron…"

She pulled the pair into a heavily wanted hug.

"That was the sweetest thing you've ever said to me, Ron," Hermione whispered into his ear, not letting go of the hug.

She pulled away. After a few seconds of looking at eachother, Hermione realized that Ron's hand was still attached to hers. Her nervous giggles broke their hands apart.

"I'll meet you in the Common Room?" he said.

Hermione nodded and proceeded to the Gryffindor Common Room. Ron ran to the corner and watched her get out of site. He then walked over to the bathroom room and leaned back onto it, staring admiringly at the ceiling.

"You are a troll. Did you know that?" a voice said.

The invisibility cloak fell and Harry stood there with one bottle in each hand.

"Why?" Ron answered.

"You never needed the potion after all! Hermione _likes_ you!"

Ron just looked at Harry, disbelief filling his eyes. Harry took that as his cue to continue.

"I was standing there when you had your little moments. You can tell."

"But you were not there when she said that she missed you so much. She looked so empty. I never want to see her like that again."

"Where are you getting at?"

"I'm going to finish the potion and you go be with Hermione." Ron said, swiping the bottles from Harry's hands.

"You're mental. I didn't come this far to have everything mean absolutely nothing."

"Come on. Please. I swear I won't mess up. This means far too much to me."

Harry hesitated but shook his head, "Fine."

XOXO

For the 16th time... Please Go to my HOMEPAGE site! It's a HP fanfiction site! 

and if anyone is wondering where "Be My Escape" is it was deleted of some reason... You can still read it though on that site... (HOMEPAGE SITE) lol


	8. Nowhere To Be Found

Chapter 8: Nowhere to Be Found

Ron clapped his hands together.

"Done," he said calmly.

After weeks of work, missed classes, sleepless nights, and Myrtle's moaning between Harry and Ron the Polyjuice potion was made. Ron took to his feet and left the bathroom. Thinking about what Ron had to do as Harry made him shiver. How was he going to come upfront and ask Hermione if she had feelings from Harry? It stumped Ron. He mumbled the password to the portrait of the fat lady then after she swung open Ron stumbled into the Common Room. Harry was sitting on the couch.

"It's ready," Ron said abruptly at the site of him.

"Finally, come on."

Harry got off the couch and walked with Ron out of the Common Room and down the corridors to the girls' haunted bathroom. The boys looked down at the bubbly substance in the cauldron. For their memory of year two at Hogwarts the thought of how disgusting the potion was stuck in their minds.

"This muck was nauseating. I forgot how awful it tasted," Harry admitted, "Never thought I would ever have to drink it again."

He laughed nervously as he dumped the potion into two cups. With a stand of each friend's hair they drink the potion. Both glasses dropped to the ground and shattered on contact. They both held one hand over their mouth and one hand one their stomach. Ron stumbled along the circle of sinks, grasping them of dear life. Harry looked in the mirror, and as it did during his second year his face and skin started to bubble. Then the next instant his face was Ron's. The long awaited potion had worked.

"Harry?" a familiar voice said.

Harry in Ron's body laughed as he saw himself walked from behind the row of sinks. It was as if they were both looking at themselves in a mirror. A smile grew on Ron's face; who was in Harry's body.

"I've got to find Hermione," Ron from Harry's body said.

"Ron, was exactly are you going to be doing?" Harry said.

"Not the faintest."

Ron using his power now as Harry ran out of the bathroom. Harry rolled his eyes. Then he just walked out of the bathroom making his way back to the Common Room. Really Harry didn't have a motif for being in Ron's body. Ron traveled down the corridors. Ron knew for a fact that Hermione didn't have any extra classes at the time, as a matter of fact none for the rest of the day. Although Ron still couldn't find her. He rammed into the library.

"Hermione!" he shouted.

He was kicked out of the library as Madam Pince forcibly threw him out, insisting Hermione was not in there. He rushed into the Great Hall, thirty-minutes into the potion. Ron from Harry's body scanned each almost empty table for Hermione. Now he started to panic. He turned his tails and kept with his search.

From the Common Room Harry sitting in Ron Weasley's body rested up on the couch. The room was completely empty. The last of the students left had just gone upstairs. Harry shut his eyes and pictured a scene of a muttering Ron asking Hermione if she liked him, as in Harry Potter him. A laugh left his mouth as the portrait hole was preoccupied but someone entering the room. Harry sat up from the couch and saw that the person was none other than Hermione. The potion must have now been at least fifty-some minutes in.

"Hermione, have you seen Ro- Harry?" Harry stuttered inside Ron's body.

"No, why is he looking for me?"

All that work! Wasted! Where the blood hell was Ron? The minutes were ticking by. Harry did the first thing that he could think of still in Ron's body. Harry took Hermione's hand. She looked at him completely clueless. Harry gulped then pulled Hermione closer to him. He hesitated but placed a kiss on Hermione's lips. Hermione who though she was kissing Ron was in shock, but she was in shock for all the wrong reasons. Harry pulled back and looked at Hermione. She gave him a stare of disbelief. The portrait door was open. Hermione took it as her lead and ran from the room not making eyes contact with Harry or the person entering. Ron.

"Harry? How could you!" Ron said, his hair was starting to change.

"You were no where to be found!" Harry yelled back; his scar reappearing on his head.

"I told you that Hermione didn't like me. Now she hates me!"

"Ro-"

"No, thanks alot for ruining my life and losing me one of my best friends."

Ron walked more into the Common Room and flumped down on the couch, massaging his temples.

Please go to my HOMEPAGE SITE! -HP FANFIC SITE-


	9. Perfect

Chapter 9: Perfect

"Ron, listen, I only kissed Hermione because I knew that if you kissed her then she'd know," Harry said.

"Harry, Hermione hates me! She knows now I like her and _I_ know that she doesn't feel the same way," Ron said, not looking up from the ground.

What had gone wrong? Harry _knew _Hermione liked Ron! He could just tell, but why did she just flee like that?

"Now we both know that Hermione loves you and you love her."

"What! Ron, you're such a prat! Just because Hermione may not have the EXACT same feeling for you as you do for her doesn't mean that she doesn't still love you!"

"She loves me as a friend, a brother!"

Frustration grew. Ron stood up and grabbed Harry by the shoulders and started to shake him.

"Don't you think I have enough siblings? I don't need or want another!"

"SHUT UP!"

Harry drew himself from Ron and paced around the room. Ron stood there, trying to understand why Harry just blew up.

"You're not the only one who can't have the girl you want, Ron!" Harry said, stopping.

"That's just it Harry! You can. Hermi…"

"I don't want Hermione!"

Harry turned his direction towards Ron.

"I love your sister! But it won't work."

"Why? She loves you too," Ron said.

He was so foolish. How could he have forgotten Ginny! Harry loved her. He even said and obviously Ginny loved him too. How could he have thought that Hermione and Harry could be together!

"No, I've lost too many people I love! I'm not going to lose her!"

"Harry, just stop thinking so into this. Ginny is a big girl. Harry you're the only one that could make my sister happy. She's the only one that can make you whole!"

"Don't even talk about thinking too far into this! You made me slave over a bloody caldron for…"

"Nothing."

Before Harry could reply the door open for the Common Room. Hermione came in shaking her head. She walked right up to Ron.

"Something went wrong. Something went wrong," she repeated. "Something I have to try and fix."

Hermione leaned up and kissed Ron on the lips. DIFFERENT! For the both of them. The kiss wasn't like kissing a sibling or a friend, but like sharing a kiss with the person you love. Their stomachs fluttered. Then Hermione pulled away.

"Why was that so different!" she said to herself then looked up at Ron. "The first kiss between us was…"

"Wasn't between us." 

Hermione stared at Ron which persisted him to continue.

"Harry and I traded bodies. We used the Polyjuice Potion."

"Ron, how could you?"

"Hermione, listen, I only switched with Harry to see if you liked him."

"Oh course I don't like Harry, not as more then a friend. Anyways Harry loves Ginny."

"I somewhat forgot that. Hermione, please don't be mad. Remember I might have traded bodies but I never traded hearts. I still like you."

"That's what I was afraid of."

Hermione stumbled off on her own pass Ron. Ron didn't know what to say. If she was afraid of him liking her then why did she care so much about the kiss. Ron and Hermione turned then saw Ginny walk down the steps.

"Hey, Hermione, Ron…Harry," she said.

Harry clinched his eyes shut as tight as he could.

"Harry James Potter, stop fighting it!" Hermione yelled. "Talk to her."

"STOP TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE I'M NOT IN THE ROOM!" Ginny yelled.

"YOU TOO!" Ron scolded.

Ginny sighed.

"Harry," she said plainly.

"No, Ginny, you don't understand!"

Enough. It was done. Ginny could take it anymore!

"Stop trying to fight…"

"I'm not fighting! Do you want me to say it Ginny! I love you! Are you happy. I love you and I want to be with you. I never wanted to end it between us! Yes, it was for a stupid noble reason! But why is it so bad to want to keep you safe!"

"Harry, you're being selfish!"

That phrase made everyone in the room throw shocking glances at her.

"You're being selfish to me and to yourself. I want to be with you. By you trying to prevent it and stop me from getting hurt, when I can clearly care for myself, you're being selfish."

"I was…"

Ginny put her finger on his lips.

"You were only trying to keep me safe. I know, you know, everyone knows! So, I'm going you a choice! You can break both of our hearts and leave me or you can keep us both safe and love me the way I love you."

"I do lov…"

"Pick."

Harry turned away from Ginny. He had to decide between her safety and their happiness.

"Good-bye, Ginny."

Then he turned. She just stared at him. Ginny nodded and turned around. She made her way towards the steps very slowly. Hermione and Ron ran towards Harry but…

"NO!"

Ginny pulled herself around. She rushed Harry. Before he knew it Hermione and Ron were pushed out of the way and Ginny grabbed the back of his head and kissed him. Hard, fast, but she kissed him. Then after weeks, months, of waiting he kissed her back. Before he had time to think she pulled away.

"I'm not going to let you leave. This isn't a mistake. I know you may think so but when two people are in love you don't just forget about it! Look at Hermione and Ron, they are eachothers' opposite, they fight nonstop, but they are perfect. A little barrier like what is happening won't stop us Harry!"

Ginny finally kicked some sense into the boy.

"I'm a big girl. I love you and I can take care of myself. I'm not going to let you slip away."

"Gin, I love you too, and you're right. By preventing everything between us it didn't only kill me inside, but you too. I'm glad I know now that you'll fight back when I'm trying so hard to pull away."

Ginny nodded and grabbed Harry's hand. They left the Common Room and then it was quiet until Hermione laughed.

"Ginny thinks we're perfect."

"Yeah… Hermione, why are you afraid of my liking you."

Hermione shut her eyes then sat down on the couch. She couldn't look at him.

"Ron, it's because maybe I like you as more."

Ron sat beside her on the couch. He pulled her sight to only on him. He was so stupid. To think that she could have liked Harry. Ron could just see in her eyes who her heart belonged to.

"I've always loved you too. I didn't think you did, but now I know."

"Ron, oh course I did! I liked you ever since fourth year."

"Really? For me it was fifth. Although I could tell something was there since third though."

They both laugh.

"Maybe sometimes you don't have to trade bodies with your best friend just to see if the girl who likes you likes you back," Ron admitted.

"Not unless the girl you like is your best friend. I'd say that was a good decision."

Ron smiled at Hermione and she smiled right back. Ron grabbed her hand. They walked in the direction of the portrait hole and right though it. Once Hermione's feet were on the ground and Ron's was making his way though the door Hermione said, "Why didn't you just ask me though?"

Ron swiftly looked around, "Er- long story…"

The End


End file.
